Love and Lust Are Confusing
by screammynameserena
Summary: Okay. So basically this book continues after BURNED. Kalona and Neferet fled again and at that leaves them with a break. Zoey and Stark face everything with their unique power of them being together. Although, they face a lot of drama, not just boys, but girls too. When a new girl Alexandria comes, she takes it that Stark's more intriguing in things other than his gift in Archery.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey Love over everything?

**THIS PICKS UP RIGHT AFTER BURNED**

**XxX**

Stark and I both woke up, finally, after returning from the other realm. For some reason, Nyx revealed that all our paths have been cleared of Neferet and Kalona and the rest of the Raven Mockers.

Reality smacked me in the face when I realized I dozed off again and had my friends cheering all around me.

_Why am I sitting in dirt/grumbly stuff? _

"Why am I sitting in this stuff? Where am I? Who are they," I wondered aloud.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained. But for right now, you need to get some rest after finally getting your soul back together," said Scheigh.

"I'm fine," I said, though I wasn't. I needed to get to Stark and everyone else and pass on my message from Nyx.

"I've got some great news," I said.

"What could be greater," Shaunee started.

"Than you getting your soul back," Erin continued.

"Neferet and Kalona are gone. I don't know why or how but Nyx gave me this feeling."

_*gasps all around me* *cheering*_

_XxX_

I didn't know what to think of this. I know it was good for a while but it was somewhat impossible. I went to bad last night, not knowing the outcome, but we'd start a new future until time comes again to defeat Kalona and Neferet.

Zoey and me sat together on the flight back to Tulsa, it was long and quiet. I knew she was thinking about Heath. I can't do a thing about it, her soul shattered when he died; thankfully she accepted it back in Nyx's realm. The only thing I had left to worry about was when Heath would return for Zoey after being reborn. I'll accept it, I just won't like it.

We were in her room when she finally spoke.

"Stark, I love you," She said. It came out of nowhere and I sent her a look that hopefully showed I knew it, but instead seemed that it was of confusion. She must have realized it.

"I don't want to lose you. After Heath, I don't want to experience that again. Heath's loss won't keep me away from you; if anything, it'll keep me closer so I won't have to lose you too. I'm just letting you know, nothing's going to change.

It took me a while to comprehend that but I got it. I ushered forward to her to comfort her. "You won't lose me Zoey, I won't let that happen, my Queen." I then gave her a quick peck on the lips, which quickly turned to a passionate make out session… in front of her bed.

I broke away from it first, both of us gasping for air. "I think we should go to bed, you need a lot of rest. There will be a lot of people coming in and out in the morning to see you."

She agreed with a quick kiss.

Later that night, we went to bed. I couldn't help but think how she was mine but that wasn't true because there was only a matter of time before I had to share her again.

_Sigh. I will show her more of my love than I already have shown soon._

**First fanfic ever. Please right reviews on this. I'll continue if the majority is positive. Stay tuned please (:**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**XxX**

**Zoey's POV**

I started to wake up to the sound, no, the feels of Stark kissing and nibbling on my face and ears. I peck him on the lips, catching him by surprise. I grin. He does too.

"Good morning," Stark grinned.

I smiled back. "Morning."

"Meet me downstairs in two hours," He said quickly kissing me and leaving.

God, I really love this boy.

I run for the shower and jump in. I blow dry my hair thinking of what to wear on my first official day back at the House of Night. After I'm done, I curl the tips of my hair, threw on a pair jean of shorts, a long gray sweater, and my Jack Rodgers. Ready at last. This actually looks pretty nice. Well done you.

*knock knock*

I open the door surprised to see Erik.

He comes in babbling on and on, about how sorry he is and he never meant to say anything. I cut him off with a kiss.

"Erik, I don't think now is the right time. This is my first night back and I don't want to deal with this. We will soon, but for now no."

He grunts and hugs me. "I know and I'm sorry for that too, but I just needed to get that all off of my chest and tell you everything and how I felt, Z."

"I know. Soon."

I give him a hug and we start to kiss. Why did this feel like it would be the last time? Because I wanted to let him know that this was it? I really need some time to myself.

We broke off and headed down separate paths for the time being. I looked for Stark downstairs and found him fidgeting with his bracelet, obviously not paying attention to a word that Becca was saying. He look cute. I liked how I was practically the only girl for him. I smiled to myself when he sensed me and beamed, looking up. He strode away from Becca who huffed and left the room.

"Hi," I said.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

I nodded and as we left to see Catching Fire in theaters.

**XxX**

**Stark's POV**

Zoey and I came in to her room laughing hard because we understood nothing of the movie, although it was great.

"So why the heck did she," Zoey started.

"I dont know!" I answered laughing.

We stood there for a while and looked into each others eyes. I brought my hand up to caress her cheek and brought my lips up to hers, kissing with a passion. She kissed back aggressively, showing how much she wanted me. I held on to her waist while she brought her hand under my shirt. I grunted and removed hers as she did the same. I held her in her arms and gently laid her on the bed. I started kissing her down from her lips to her jawline. From there to her neck, across her breasts, to her navel. She moaned and jerked up kissing me intensely. She started undoing my button and zipper as I planted kisses on her skin when someone knocked.

We looked at each other in horror. We bolted for what was left of our clothes on the floor. She tossed a book at me, motioning me to pretend to start reading it nonchalantly as she answered it.

Lenobia, Aphrodite, and girl unknown.

"Hi," Zoey said.

"Hi Zoey. We came here looking for Stark. He wasn't in his room, so we came here," Lenobia said.

"Yes, he's here," She said motioning them inside, pointing at me.

"Ah, Stark. I, ehem, We, came by to introduce you to our newest student. Alexandria, Stark. Stark, Alexandria," Lenobia said referring to the girl standing by her and Aphrodite. Alexandria and I locked eyes. I shot her one of my cocky smiles. She looked away almost immediately, clearly blushing.

_Alexandria. _She had strawberry blonde hair. It split far from the side, but suited her. She had on only eye make up, black. Pink lip gloss. A small Gage in each ear. Her pale skin had a magnificent glow to it. She wore a see through long flimsy black sweater that hung off her bare shoulders. She had a strapless black bra, as I could see. A light pair of cut off light american eagle short jean shorts and black Toms of course. A black beanie. Her style screamed alternative girl.

"Stark, I know your new to the change but, you are the greatest person I know for Alexandria to study under. She is far more interesting, she's starting to master Archery. Alexandria, this is your new mentor," Lenobia said with a proud face.

_Whoa. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'd appreciate it if you guys left **

**reviews and let me know what**

**you think. Maybe some ideas?**

**Promise this will get better.**

**Stay tuned plss (:**

**_-Serena x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**XxX**

**Zoe's POV**

As soon as they left, Aphrodite grumbled on and on about how ungrateful everything was.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"Since Lenobia is second in command now, she's making Alexandria room with me," She said.

"I can make her move."

"No, Lenobia said it was either my room or yours and I have a feeling Stevie Rae will be pissed if she even sees someone else sleeping in her bed."

She was right, ugh.

"Alexandria's pretty," I said thinking aloud.

"Shut up Zoe," Aphrodite said throwing a pillow at me. "You've obviously got to be an idiot to not notice yourself and how guys gawk at you all the time. You know, not as much as me though," She said with a toss to her hair.

"You're right," I said laughing at her. "We should go to the dining hall now. Classes will start soon and I want to go ahead and claim all the brown pop I can before the big crowd starts to come in."

Right on the turn Aphrodite and me bumped into her 'oh so glorious warrior' and got ditched almost immediately. And of course, that was the perfect timing to a;most bump into Erik and his friends. They were talking about the new girl, Alexandria of course. The were unbelievably comparing her to Aphrodite and me.

"_I don't know man, Zoe still beats both by a landslide I think_," one of them said.

"_Yes, but Alexandria may be hotter on the scale._"

"_Need I not remind you that Aphrodite's 'play hard to get' attitude gives hot a whole new meaning?_" said another.

Erik just sat there listening and snickering.

That's when someone said it. _"I bet that Zoe and Stark will be over by the end of the next month or two tops. Just for Alexandria, you guys saw the way they looked at each other earlier when we passed them._"

And there they were, all bickering and placing bets on me and my relationship. I finally walked down the stairs and got all the wide eyed stares and shocked gasping I'd been expecting when before I walked down. Everyone except Erik left, not before they saluted me. He just looked up at me and smiled thoughtfully as if apologizing with his eyes. If that was even possible. I don't get why he bothered to stay there and sit and listen to those idiots betting on me and the new girl. You never know with males. Especially recently changed vampire males. God, how would it be for me to finally be a vampire female? Answer waits on the other side for me I guess, whatever the other side is. Wait, he said something. That's it, I just need to stop babbling in my head. I swear, it always get out of hand. He must have read my expression and repeated.

"I said, Don't pay attention to them. Their just looking for something interesting to talk about. Guys being guys you know," He said.

I nodded not knowing what else to say. "Wanna get some breakfast together?"

"Huh, sure." And off we left.

**XxX**

**Stark's POV**

We walked in silence as I showed her around campus. She seemed be taking it all in pretty nicely. I know I and a lot others were scared as hell when we were Marked. It wasn't exactly comforting to leave your old life and learn new things; abandon everything you've ever known in your human life. I don't know; like always, the ways of Nyx are mysterious.

I showed her to our library at last; last section of the school. "And this is the library."

"I figured at least that much when we got here," She answered.

I smiled. She smiled. And then the idiots passed.

"So how's this whole mentor thing going to work out?"

"Well today you're missing your classes to spend the day with me and to get you a feeling on what it's going to be like. From then on, you will meet up with me 2-3 hours before classes to get this mentoring thing in. We won't spend the whole day on this although, I will take us out before or sometime in between the rest of the day so we can get to know each other better. We can't just be teacher and student; we'll be like friends too," I replied with a smile.

She nodded, stepped forward and tripped. I grabbed her harm just before she face-flat on the floor. We stood like that for what seemed like hours but only a minute, face to face, only inches apart. Her beautiful ginger hair was hanging and her beanie fell to the floor. Her skin complexion went so right with her hair color. I pulled the hair that was still on her face back. Her blood red, full lips went right with everything. Her skinny, petite body was perfect. What the hell am I thiinking!? That's when she leaned forward and..


End file.
